


江山&美色

by lanmo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanmo/pseuds/lanmo





	江山&美色

年下外甥&属国将军&年上叔父v帝王受

黄色预警：看谁玩的过谁~ ~

“昨夜朕听闻刘大人家眷在城东竟是拍下了一价值连城的宝贝，不知可否拿与朕观赏一二？”

刘克冷汗瞬间下来哆哆嗦嗦的跪在地上，“臣..不知此事，必是那妇道人家在外面说大话赊欠的什么，还请皇上明察！”

阿恒支着下巴饶有兴味的看着他，葱葱玉指拈起一张银票，“可这上面明明白白是您老的名号，难不成是朕眼花了？”

见刘克支支吾吾的答不出个所以然，阿恒眉毛一挑，“如今边疆战事正是吃紧之时，每月大臣的俸禄不过那些，近日就连朕都节省了不少开销。大人有如此多的钱财，真真是令人羡慕。”

“臣有罪....请皇上饶命！”

“若饶了你，被苛扣军粮的将士们，命又该去找谁讨呢？”

看着被架走已无法站立的刘大人，众臣跪拜在地上，“皇上息怒！”

阿恒低笑两声，“近来国库空虚，每月酌减一位大人俸禄好了。就从...”他视线停留到刚才帮刘大人说过话的一位大臣身上，“从你开始好了。”

那名臣子有些惊愣一时未作应答，其他有几位大臣也因皇帝的决定交头接耳起来。

阿恒眸含水光的看向站在一旁的摄政王，仇景掩去无奈神色，面无表情的看着下面的大臣，“若有违抗皇命者，杀无赦。”

皇帝内室，

仇景抱拳行礼道，“皇上，刘大人一事还请三思。”

阿恒撇撇嘴，“叔叔，你怎的又帮那家伙说话，我不杀鸡儆猴，国库岂不都被这几个老东西败空了。”

话落阿恒站起身，手指缠绕起仇景的发带笑了笑，“这么多年了，皇叔还是像当年那般有魅力，不愧是惹的街上姑娘们丢了漫天手绢的人啊。”

仇景略显僵硬的偏开身体，恭敬道，“皇上，刘家上数三代皆为忠臣良将，在这朝野之中根基颇深，若贸然除去怕是会生事端。”

阿恒眸色微冷，“民乃国之根基的道理，想必皇叔你是知道的。朕这样处理自然有朕的理由。”阿恒看着这个如叔如父从小养大自己的男人，手指挑起仇景的下颚，“我已经不是那个只会和你撒娇的小孩子了。”

转过身微微抚了抚因熬夜查账目而隐隐犯疼的胃，阿恒轻声，“朕要歇息，你退下吧。”

仇景张了张嘴，终未开口转身离去。

待那人走远后，阿恒回过头叹息一声，“他果然还是在意当年战死沙场的那刘家少年郎。”

过了些时候，仇景端着一碗香甜软糯的粥走了进来，看到床榻上弓着身迷迷糊糊睡过去的人，忍不住伸手蹭了蹭阿恒的脸。

他不禁回想起皇帝小时候一见到自己就张开双臂求抱的场景，连带着眉目都染上了温柔的笑意，只是那副柔软的样子怕仅在他睡着的时候才得以窥见几分了。

仇景放下碗，脱了鞋坐在床上，一下下抚弄着皇上的发丝，“是啊，我的阿恒已经长大了呢。”

谁知睡梦中的美人突然颤抖起来，哽咽道“做皇帝好累，想杀我的人那么多...”

男人心疼的如他儿时那样拍了拍阿恒的脊背，柔声哄道，“阿恒不怕，有我在，没人能欺负你。”说着低下身吻去那眼角渗出的泪珠。

只是专注于此的仇景没有看到，那抹扬在阿恒唇边狡黠的笑容。

几日后，阿恒正在御书房批奏折，一俊美少年就急冲冲的跑进来，“舅舅！舅舅你快看，这是我新得的宝剑，怎么样很威风吧！”

阿恒抬起头宠溺一笑，“你这孩子，怎么总是这样风风火火。”他拾起帕子擦了擦辰滕额间的汗珠，又推过来一碗解暑的凉茶，“我们小滕自然是厉害，快先坐下歇歇吧。”

辰滕放下剑，把帕子收起咕嘟咕嘟喝了几大口一抹嘴，“对了舅舅，前些日子你不是得来了一幅山河图，拿来给我瞧瞧吧？”

看着少年满脸期待的模样，阿恒点点头，“你等着，我这就去取。”

阿恒眸子扫视着书架，见那画放在顶端一格，便踮起脚去够。

明黄色的外袍与午后洒进来的日光融在一起，拉长的修美身型衬的软腰盈盈一握。人人都说母亲乃倾城倾国之姿，可辰滕觉得舅舅才是世上独一无二的绝色。

少年两个手肘交叉横在桌案上，下巴抵住手背，扬起剑眉目光肆意打量着眼前美景。待阿恒拿着画回过身，便又转回少年该有的单纯面貌，一脸欣喜道，“哇太好啦！多谢舅舅。”

阿恒捏了捏小孩的耳垂，一只手悄悄伸到后面揉了揉刻意拉伸的酸麻腰肢。

朝堂之上，

“启禀皇上，两日后姚国使臣凤王便要来拜访了。这是微臣拟写的宴请大小事仪，还请您过目。”礼部侍郎荣大人拱手道。

却见阿恒奏本都未翻开一页，只不甚在意道，“此事全权交由爱卿处理便好，无须请示。”

荣大人有些微犹豫着开口道，“这姚国乃是我皇朝需慎重交好的，还望皇上不要过于轻视。”

阿恒摆摆手，“爱卿不必担忧，朕自有分寸。”

入夜后，街上一派繁华景象。一身着红衣戴着面具的高大男子踏入青楼，华贵的一身打扮瞬间引来了老鸨的几声娇笑。

“这位爷看着面生，想必也是知咱们第一楼的美誉慕名前来，那不知爷是想找哪位姑娘啊？”

男子身边的随从递上一个鼓鼓囊囊的钱袋，“就寻刚才楼上抚琴的那位公子。”

妇人不舍的把目光从那袋子里露出来的光芒移开，有点为难道，“呦贵客，这..恐怕是有些......”

“怎么，钱还不够？！”

男子按下有些惊怒的随从，高声道，“敢问适才抚琴公子是何人，可否有幸见得一面？”

花楼里众人皆止住嬉闹声好奇的看起戏，不一会儿只听一道低沉动听的嗓音传来，“让他进来。”

沐知行面具之下凤眸微挑，缓缓踏上了楼梯。

半透明的雕花屏风后，一白衣公子端坐琴前背对着外面，脊背上凸起的蝴蝶骨透过轻纱外袍显露出来，随着那人拨弄在琴弦上的手指微微动作着，好似下一秒就要张开羽翼翩翩成蝶。

“在下途径此地，闻悠扬绵连的妙音，便特来一观是何仙人之姿。”

“仙人不敢当，只是阁下方才这宝贝，我可受不起。”

沐知行轻笑两声，“在下以为，美人既可远观便可近玩，至于究竟有多近，那就要看各自的本事了。”

白衣公子挑眉一笑，“明明是持着剑戟杀敌四方的大人物，又何必装作这等孟浪的登徒子模样？”

沐知行心里一惊，未曾想到哪里露了破绽，正思索着如何接话又听那人道，“阁下无需多言，有缘自会再相见，请。”

寥寥几句竟就要打发人，沐知行不怒反笑，“那在下就恭敬不如从命，只待再会佳人了。”

门关上后，阿恒扭过头调皮一笑，烧掉手里暗卫的纸条，“没想到鼎鼎赫名的杀神王爷，竟是这般有趣。”

\------

“小王参见皇上。”来人身着一件暗红色臣服，上面栩栩绣着几只金色凤凰，整个人堪称风华绝代，浑身上下透着一种异域风情。

“免礼，凤王远道而来，朕特设此宴，还请王爷笑纳。”

沐知行抬起头，唇角微扬，“多谢皇上。”

酒过三巡后，阿恒摆了摆手，“朕有些乏了，先行回宫，众位爱卿可莫要怠慢了王爷。”

抬头望了望月色，阿恒挥退下人，脚步略微虚浮的走在一条僻静的小石路上。

夜色浓密，树叶随着微风簌簌摇晃。忽然一身影蹿出，体态臃肿的男子哆哆嗦嗦的剑指阿恒喉咙，“你这个不知廉耻的狐狸精，只会以色侍人！谁人不知你与那摄政王之间不清不楚，若不是生了这张脸，皇位怎会轮到你？！”

阿恒大笑两声，“如若兄长这般无才无德无貌之辈，只怕想被男人压都没有人要呢。”

“你！”大皇子气的一口憋在胸腔里，面目狰狞起来。

趁其不备阿恒两指快速巧力撇开剑尖，大皇子反应过来朝着那单薄身形猛然一撞，阿恒双膝磕在石子上，他眸色冰冷的向身后之人撒了把粉末，踉跄着跑回了宫里。

“将死之人罢了，若不是幼时心软...”阿恒撩起裤子，在红肿的膝盖上吹着气，心里盘算着该如何“奖赏”大皇子为好。

辰滕走进来首先映入眼帘的，就是那双在春梦里不知被他玩弄过多少次的修白双腿。他吞咽了两下口水掩饰掉眸子里的暗光恢复焦急神色，“舅舅，刚刚那厮是不是找你麻烦了？！”

阿恒抬起头，那总是带着些水光的眸子望着比他还小8岁的少年，撇撇嘴，“膝盖疼。”

看到那刺眼的两片擦伤，辰滕脸色瞬间阴沉下来，想起什么又急忙掏出怀里的玉瓶，“舅舅，这是方才特意寻来的良药，我这就给你用上。”

也不等阿恒回应，少年就打开了瓶盖用手指沾上药膏细细涂抹起来，原本火辣辣刺痛的皮肤此时变得只余些冰凉和麻痒。阿恒闭了眼睛倚靠在床榻上，酒的后劲上来后一时意识便有些昏沉。

辰滕放下药，轻轻握着阿恒的膝窝想要放平，却在目光触及到宽松裤管里白嫩的腿肉时，鬼使神差的来了句，“舅舅，你知不知道我其实每夜都在想你。”

突如其来没头脑的一句话，让阿恒有些迷蒙的睁开眼，还未动作少年的手便顺着他的膝盖缓缓上移到下身之处，辰滕在那面若桃花的脸颊上揉捏两下，”好舅舅，乖~”

二人的衣物被少年快速的尽数褪下，辰滕把阿恒两条腿摆成跪趴在他身侧的姿势避开伤处，让他坐在自己身上。

躺在床榻上的辰滕双手握住那漂亮的阳根，试探性的抚摸起来，随后力道逐渐加快，阿恒身体绷紧，忍不住射出了些精液。

眼中泛泪的阿恒剧烈喘息起来，“你..居然对舅舅抱有这样的，啊！非分之想...”

少年在他身后开拓的动作也不停，只一脸无辜而又渴求的看着他，“舅舅，母亲去世的早父亲也不知所踪，从小在这宫里只有你一人疼我，所以我只心悦舅舅....”

阿恒面上心软的轻叹一口气，无奈箭在弦上不得不发，只好慢慢的坐到那粗大的男根上，硕大的龟头一顶进来，阿恒便腰肢发软，重重坐了下去。那物一下子完全没入了小穴，这强大的刺激令阿恒张着嘴巴发不出声音。

若不是少年习武意志力还算不错，估计这一下就会被紧紧包裹着他的柔软蜜穴夹的泄出身。

眼前的美景瞬间席卷了少年全身，欲望使辰滕双目发红。此时平日单纯无辜的表情全然不知踪影，一时抛却掉二人舅甥的身份，使近了力气操弄起身上之人，心里只想全身心的独占他。

开始时阿恒还能努力迎合些，但少年仿佛不知疲累一般力度一下大过一下，肉棒在他的后穴里研磨的也一下深过一下。

“轻操一点吧...好不好？”阿恒媚眼如丝的求饶道。

少年继续发狠的顶弄起来，咧开唇角露出一排小白牙，“舅舅，我看那祸国殃民的妖妃，都抵不过你十分之一的艳色。”话落辰滕又再次发力往里顶进，直把小穴撞击的往外一股股喷着淫水。

又疯狂抽动了数十下，少年才射出了滚烫的精液，阿恒喘息连连的趴倒在辰滕精壮的身体上，断断续续的嗔怒道，“小狼崽...你好大的胆子！”

辰滕得意一笑，低头吻了吻阿恒额头，“舅舅，我有个好办法可以收了大皇子。”

阿恒嗯了一声，那上扬勾人的尾音弄的辰滕下腹又是一紧。

“总之，以后你再也不必为他劳费心神了。”

见人没有反应，少年才发现阿恒已经沉沉睡了过去。辰滕无奈宠溺一笑，抱起人清理后重新放回床上，站起身吹熄了烛火。

黑暗中的阿恒睁开眼睛，眸中一片清明，微微勾起唇角。

【舅舅在上，请受小甥移拜】达成 皇亲内室√

\-------

沐知行在这宫中待了些时日后，对皇帝的兴趣越发浓厚起来。只是不知那人还能否认得出自己，每每思及此他心中便觉得无甚期待。

这夜，一身白衣的阿恒脑海中正回想着刚在青楼获取的情报，一个身影便突然飞落到自己面前。

阿恒惊呼一声，待抬头瞧清了面貌缓缓松了口气，“嗬，王爷这个时辰，怎么还在朕的宫里闲逛，只怕是礼数不合吧？”

沐知行上下打量着皇帝笑道，“皇上难道就不该先解释一下这身装扮吗？青楼头牌嗯？”

阿恒低笑出声，“这话朕倒是听不懂了，”他靠近沐知行身前，直视着那双凤眸，“莫非是朕肖象于王爷什么心爱之人不成？”

沐知行一手环绕在阿恒背后，搂着人撞进自己怀里，“若微臣说，那人是皇上呢？”

阿恒推开他，转身执起一酒壶靠在窗边，回眸一笑“那就要看王爷的本事了。”

沐知行大笑两声，夺过酒壶灌了两口扣住阿恒的后脑用力在唇瓣上吸吮起来，香中带辣的美酒在二人唇齿间来回流转。

深吻一毕，阿恒舔了舔唇角甜甜一笑，“酒是不错，可人嘛就...”

沐知行挑起阿恒下巴，“皇上，微臣觉得，你穿红衣，操弄起来会更美。”

阿恒撇开男人的手，解下白色腰带绕在皓腕上转着圈圈眸中带着戏谑，“王爷若是能空手拿的到，朕便应了你。” 

二人在屋子里追逐起来，沐知行的手指刚要抓住皇帝衣角，阿恒便嘻嘻笑着灵巧避开。 

男人眸光微动，朝向窗外大喊一声，“小滕王！” 

阿恒一愣，被沐知行趁机拽紧腰带裹在怀里。男人俯身舔了舔耳廓，“如此温香软玉的花魁猫儿，本王可不能放过。”

沐知行脱下自己的大红外袍披在阿恒头上，掀起宛如新娘盖头的衣帘咬着那诱人唇瓣低沉道，“那毛头小子有什么乐趣，还是请皇上领教一下本王的好了。”

男人顺着阿恒的脖颈一路亲吻到胸前两个红缨，牙齿叼起一颗红珠拉扯舔舐，待两边都颤颤巍巍挺立起来后，沐知行弹了弹那肿大的乳头轻笑道，“皇上你瞧，这处倒是迫不及待的很。”

阿恒脸上绯红一片，抬起脚尖踢按在沐知行小腹上，“哼王爷这般磨蹭，怕是没什么拿得出手的真本事了。”

沐知行抓住那细白脚腕，亲了两下踝骨挑起凤眸，“这可是你自找的。”

身后小穴被沐知行挺着腰进进出出，男人边饶有技巧的开拓着皇帝的花心，边调笑道，“不知皇上对为夫可还满意？”

阿恒身体摇摇晃晃，双手无力的抓着桌案的边缘，红着脸偏过头去，“不过..如此..唔！”

可怜阿恒好不容易适应了那异域阳物的尺寸，就被沐知行一个狠力插入，他有一种自己已经被捅穿的感觉。

沐知行撩起皇帝鬓边湿透的软发，看着他从脖颈到脊背上不断冒出的晶莹汗珠，低下头轻吻啜饮起来，灵活的舌尖一路而下又去勾缠着两个诱人的腰窝，惹得阿恒身体一阵止不住的颤动。

男人满意着眼前人的反应，大开大合的肏干起来。

沐知行笑着把阿恒透着情欲的脸偏向自己，在耳边蛊惑道，“谁能想到堂堂一国之君，深夜竟被臣子压在这每日上朝的龙椅上操的合不拢腿呢。”

感觉到小穴骤然紧缩，沐知行啪啪打了几下白嫩的臀部，“好娘子，你夹得这么紧可是想谋杀亲夫嗯？”

阿恒红唇微启，喘了几口气，“那谁又想的到，堂堂姚国的三皇子，受人敬仰的大将军，甘愿跑到这里来做朕的暖床工具呢。”

沐知行哈哈笑了两声，“嗬皇上可知，美人越是倔强，就越想让人折磨。”

男人提起阿恒的腰肢，把整个人翻转过来，粗长的男根在小穴里搅弄这一番，刺激的蜜穴不断往外流着水，玉茎前端也喷洒出了几股白蚀到沐知行的腰腹上。

沐知行手指沾起淫液，抹在阿恒的唇齿间，“此乃御之精气，吞下去怕是就要成精了。”

意乱情迷的阿恒脑中只觉嗡嗡作响，意识还未反应过来便先伸出嫩红舌尖乖巧的舔舔，吞吃了进去。

看着仰躺在桌案上发髻散乱目满春意的皇帝，沐知行眸中暗色又深几分，将阿恒双脚架在肩上，抽出下身后再次发力挺进还开阖着的红穴，大抽大干起来。

这毫无停歇的快速操弄，顶的阿恒身体不断向上移动，他嗯嗯啊啊的下意识几次想躲闪开这可怕的进攻，又被沐知行握着脚腕拽了回来。直到夜色已不再浓郁，沐知行才低呼两声泄出了精液。

看着眼神涣散的美人皇帝，沐知行抓起掉落一旁的凤凰外袍，卷着人扛在肩上，“阿恒既与本王行了这周公之礼，那便是我大姚的王妃了，日后边塞之地自然也是你的第二个家。”

阿恒眸子里充盈着羞恼之色，心疼着自己的小屁股默默哀叹道，‘哼这劳什子混蛋，为了今夜差点连朕的小命都要去了！幸好明日不用上朝，过几天要给他罚禁闭才好...’

【凤捣颠銮】达成 塞外边疆√

\-------

又过了几日，阿恒趁着人不在悄悄走进仇景的画室，翻找着记忆中的那轴画卷，看到熟悉的丝线眼前一亮刚要打开，便听一道嗓音传来，“皇上...这是在做什么？”

阿恒压下异样神色，抬起头笑道，“皇叔，朕记得少时有次醉酒，缠着你作了幅画，今日偶然想起便来看看。”

一贯面色冰冷的仇景面上浮起一抹不自在的红晕，快步上前夺过画轴，“皇上，臣不才，这画也没什么可看的。”

阿恒眼疾手快的攥住丝线流苏，“若朕一定要看呢？”

仇景添了点力道欲要掰断画卷，阿恒也使了力紧紧抓着不放手，二人拉扯间，丝线断裂，画卷铺展开来，只见一神色迷蒙的漂亮少年，赤身躺在温泉池岸上，旁边的青年笔尖落在少年身上，凌厉的双眸中此刻却只有浓情蜜意。

阿恒佯装惊呼道，“原来皇叔是这般...”

仇景想到前几日夜里，那宫殿中一阵阵勾人的魅音一时恼羞成怒抓着阿恒的肩膀，“既然皇上都知道了，那就恕臣，得罪了。”

只见仇景快速脱去阿恒的下身衣物，取出一支毛笔抵在皇帝股间，“臣请今日再为皇上作一幅画，执子以笔现子之靡。”

阿恒有些惊慌起来，“皇叔你..嗯！...”刚要开口，小穴里便插进了一根粗粗的笔杆，冰凉的檀木材质激的后穴直发紧。

反应过来男人的意图，阿恒羞耻的挣扎起来，仇景用明黄腰带捆住阿恒的双手，又放了一颗玉球塞在皇帝嘴里，轻声道，“皇上乖乖的，臣才能作好。”

说着毛笔沾上颜料，仇景扶着阿恒纤软腰肢在宣纸上勾勒起了线条。

阿恒舌尖费力顶弄着球体，却只能让晶莹唾液顺着唇角流淌到身前，皇服上的几条龙在这甘露滋润之下仿佛都生灵活现了起来。

仇景笔下不停，每每画到关键之处时，笔杆还会在小穴里上下抽动起来，直把阿恒弄的越发瘙痒。

在毛笔起起落落间，蜜水顺着笔杆倾流而下。仇景挑了挑眉，便不再沾水，只用这淫液混着粉嫩颜料点在画中人胸前之上。

仇景紧搂阿恒腰肢，把完成的画作举到阿恒眼前，满意道，“皇上，你看这画中人美不美？”

阿恒眨了眨挂着泪珠的眼睫，画中的他正漫步在御花园中，微风吹过树枝，几近透明的衣襟四敞，衣带飘动，雪白的裸体上，胸前和身后三朵红梅绽放开来，好像时刻诱引着人来采撷花心的蜜汁。

仇景啵的一声拔出毛笔，突然空落的小穴滴滴答答不停的流着水。他解开阿恒口上和双手的束缚，扒掉龙袍，把人压在墙面上挺起下身，磨蹭着皇帝的后穴边缘，“想要臣吗？”

在仇景的挑逗下，身后小穴空虚难耐，好想吃进来啊...阿恒意识最深处想着，大脑便有些不受控制的去摸男人的阳物，修长手指擦过那硬挺的凶器，软软道，“叔父...”

仇景积压多日的欲望此刻一拥而上，他紧紧抱住阿恒，对准着小穴一寸寸的入侵进去。

阿恒能清晰的感受到那肉棒上不断跳动着的筋脉，已经过开拓的小穴也瞬间食髓知味的吸吮起操弄进来的巨物，好像生怕物什离去一般。

仇景边有节奏的一下下撞击着小穴，双手边不断揉抓着阿恒的胸前两点，唇齿亦是在那优美的背上或轻或重的落下一个又一个青红痕迹。

随后仇景重重一记撞在小穴深处，惹得阿恒忍不住吟叫几声，夹杂着羞耻的快感爽的他脚趾都蜷缩起来。

仇景似是发现了难得的乐趣般，接下来便一言不发的专攻起那花心深处，阿恒欲躲，却被阳具狠狠钉在身下，只能随着身后人迅猛的抽插上下起落着。

这强烈的快感逼的阿恒红着眼眶泄了身，他微微侧过头求饶道，“叔叔...阿恒要坏了，不要再肏了....”

仇景弹了弹阿恒身前那刚刚疲软下去的阴茎，上下撸动起来，把尖叫声尽数吞进了吻里，待皇帝又重新被情欲包裹起来，舔了舔那红的滴血的小巧耳垂，“可是叔叔还没有饱”，说着又轻抠几下微微渗着淫液的马眼顶端，“我看阿恒也没有。”

男人抬起阿恒一条腿，再次加快速度，用力的操弄起来，二人交合之处不断发出啪嗒啪嗒的水声，在前后夹击下，肉穴猛地痉挛两下，又是几股春水喷了出来，淋得阳物周围水亮一片。

当仇景浓精终于射进体内时，阿恒只觉前端已经被操射到无精可出，腹内也满满当当含着滚烫的精液。

男人拢着阿恒微微隆起的小腹，心里异样的占有欲瞬间攀上顶峰。仇景转过他瘫软的身体，亲了亲泛红眼角和红润唇瓣，“我的阿恒莫怕，如此日后，满朝上下只有我才能欺负你了。”

说着抱起人挂在自己腰间，再次肏干起来。

阿恒呜呜咽咽的流着泪，幽怨的咬着自己的手指，‘叔叔为何这般难搞，朕真是，赔了画卷又折腰......’

【父液子承】达成 朝堂内外√

\-------

又是一年腊月迎新春，阿恒独自坐在屋里，专注看着窗外的飞雪。这平日难得一见的呆萌神色引得互相挤着进来的三人男人不由得心热起来。

阿恒眸光瞥向他们，“你们来作甚？”

“皇上，臣申请！”几个人异口同声又互相看不顺眼急切道，“春节留在宫中！”

阿恒‘哦？’了一声，弯了弯载满星河的眸子，“那今夜....”

看着三个人各自较劲的动作，阿恒抿了口香茶暗暗得意道，是谁说江山与美色不可兼得的？是谁说皇帝孤家寡人一个的。朕偏要肆意快活的坐稳这个龙位。 

“江山朕必得，美色亦要搞。”

作者os：世间最美的相遇，便是操熟情敌身下的绝色人妻。^_^


End file.
